As a Rabbit
by blackroseluvr
Summary: Peter can be annoying as a human. But when he's seen as a rabbit, maybe things aren't so bad. It all depends on the feelings of our beloved foreigner. Can she love Peter as a human or only as a rabbit?
"Alice!"

"P-Peter?" I cried as I braced myself for the impact of the tackle.

"Peter, get off of me!" I cried as I tried to break free. Even though love is the solution to my return home, it wouldn't hurt if Peter backed off _alottle_.

"But Alice~" Peter pouted as he turned into a rabbit with a _poof_ of smoke. _Oh no_. "I want to be with you. Don't you love me, _Alice_?" Peter asked in a soft voice, as though he were about to cry. His cute little nose twitched as his rabbit ears drooped in disappointment. _So cute... No Alice! This is Peter! But those ears... The little twitch..._ "Alice?" Peter asked as he sniffled.

"So cute," I said with a smile as I hugged him tightly in my arms. His fur was the softest I've ever felt and his cute little suit and glasses weren't doing anything to keep my cute loving side under control. "You're just so cute as a rabbit!" I cried in utter bliss as I snuggled into his warm, fluffy fur.

.: :.

"A-Alice?" Peter squeaked as his eyes went wide with shock. _I never thought Alice would snuggle with me!_ Peter blushed slightly as he relished in Alice's warmth.

.: :.

"Onee-San?" Dee and Dum called from behind.

"Ah, hello Dee. Dum." I said with a smile as I turned to the bloody twins. "Hey, wait. Did you two ditch work again?" I asked as I remembered all of the times they were scolded by Elliot for leaving their post when I visited the Hatter's Mansion."

"Nope," Dee answered. "We actually got the next two time periods off, Right Dum?" His Red eyed twin nodded in confirmation before turning back to me. "Anyways, what's that you got there?" Dee asked as he leaned over me.

"Isn't that the PM?" Dum asked as he summoned his scythe and held it to Peter's throat.

"Yes it is," I said as I pulled Peter away from the bloody twins. "And I won't let you hurt him." I said as I carried the blushing Peter in my arms. _Or at least not while he's a cute bunny_.

.: :.

Peter had been staring down the twins while they threatened him and had already been planning an escape with Alice but he had never thought Alice would protect _him._

.: :.

"But Alice~," they cried in unison as they pouted. "We only want to play with him for a bit. We promise not to hurt him too bad."

"As if you could hurt me at all," Peter said as he jumped out of my arms and turned back to normal. His red eyes studied the twins before he grabbed my hand and began leading me towards the town. "I have more important things to do with my love than to fight with you two germ infested kids."

"Peter?!" I cried as he decided to carry me in his arms and ran faster towards town.

"Who ya callin' kids?" Dee cried as they fell behind.

"Get Back here with Anee-San!" Dum cried as he breathed heavily.

"Peter, put me down!" I cried as we reached town and people began to murmur around us. But I didn't care, I had reached my limit and felt as though I would soon be seeing my breakfast again.

Peter did as he was told and gently set me down. "Alice?" Peter asked as he realized I had turned green and was struggling to stand up straight. Suddenly everything went dark as I collapsed into his arms. "Alice? Please wake up. Wake up, _Alice_... _Ali...ce_!" The last thing I could recall was Peter's voice and his faint outline as I closed my eyes.

* * *

" _Alice_?"

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I saw a puff of smoke and saw a rabbit Peter at my side. "Peter?" I asked as I smiled softly at him. Even though I hated to admit it, I could read Peter like a book. He had turned into a rabbit because he felt guilty for what happened and felt that since I liked his rabbit form, it was the best way for me to see him.

"Thank goodness you're fine!" he cried as he debated between hugging me and backing away.

"Peter," I said as I sat up and found that I was in a room at Heart Castle. _Had he carried me all the way here?_ He looked up at me with teary eyes as he apologized for what happened. "Peter," I repeated in a scolding tone as he flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. I smiled as I hugged him and patted his small head. "As much as I like your cute rabbit form, you shouldn't feel like you need to turn into it to make me forgive you. It feels weird to admit it like this, but I actually see you as a dear _friend_ and I love you as a _friend_ just the way you are." It was funny how he flinched at the word friend as if it were a knife stabbing him. He seemed both happy and upset as he shook his thoughts away.

"Do you really think of me as a friend?" Peter asked as he looked up at me. He had a cute blush on his face that simply made me want to tease him.

" _But,"_ I said as I pretended to reconsider. " _As a rabbit,_ I can hold you in my arms and _as a rabbit,_ I don't have to feel weird about giving you a kiss here," I said with a grin as I placed a kiss on his cheek. "Or _here_ ," I placed a kiss on his forehead. " _Or here_ ," I said as I placed a kiss on his nose.

"Alice?!" Peter cried as he turned bright red. Suddenly a puff of smoke took me by surprise as I was suddenly pushed back onto the bed.

"Peter?!" I cried as I was taken aback.

"You're not being fair Alice," Peter said as he hovered over me in his human form. Never before has looking into his crimson orbs been so difficult. He leaned in and cradled into the crook of my neck, sending shivers down my back. His warm breath tickled my skin as he whispered. "I'm sorry Alice. Even though you said as a friend, I can't suppress my feelings."

"What?" I asked as I turned a scarlet red, rivaling the color of his eyes. Without realizing it, Peter had kissed me. Even though it was a warm and gentle kiss, it was passionate. It was full of all the love that he had been declaring towards me over the past few months. My heart began to race and it was then that I realized that maybe I loved him _more_ than a friend.

Peter suddenly pulled away and apologized as he got up, "They're coming," he said as he put some space between us.

Before I could ask who, the door burst open, announcing the arrival of Ace and Vivaldi as they walked into the room. "Alice!" Vivaldi cried as she ran to my side and hugged me. "We came as soon as we heard that you had collapsed." Vivaldi cried as she saw me blushing. "Oh dear, we think you might've caught a fever. You're all red!"

"Hello Mr. Peter," Ace said with a giant smirk as he took note of Peter's partially flustered face and Vivaldi's comment.

"I must excuse myself my love," Peter said with a smile as he turned to me. When our eyes met, I could've sworn that the room suddenly became hot. "I will go get some medicine for my dove, so please await my return so we may resume our conversation." Peter bowed as he turned to leave and skipped out of the door.

"We were so worried! It has already turned to night. We had a room set up for you, but White insisted on letting you stay in his room to make up for what he did." My heart raced, _this is Peter's room?! "_ Honestly, we almost had his head!" Vivaldi said as I apologized for making her worry and tried to still my racing heart. "Nonsense! We are just glad that it was only a dizzy spell and nothing else."

.: :.

Ace watched as the blond foreigner and Vivaldi talked before walking out of the room. "Did we interrupt your moment?"

"Shut up you scum," Peter said as he held a gloved hand to his blushing face.

Ace laughed as he placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. "If this is what she truly wants so be it, but I still get to listen to her beating heart. Got that?" Ace smirked as Peter glared at him through a gap between his fingers.

"If you touch _my_ Alice, then you will surely see my malice. Not even your skills will save you," Peter threatened as he walked into the room with a cup of water.

Ace laughed and made his signature grin as he followed the white rabbit inside and watched as the PM ran to Alice's side and made his declarations of love before hugging the flustered foreigner to death. "Your majesty," Ace said as he interrupted a scolding Vivaldi who was busy threatening a happy Peter. "We should leave Alice to rest and the PM to make up for his wrongs." He grinned as Vivaldi reluctantly agreed and left first."I'll make sure you don't get disturbed," he said with a laugh as he stopped at the door. "Just don't get _too_ loud."

.: :.

"Ace!" I cried as I turned a scarlet red and watched him lock the door before stepping out of the room.

"Are you feeling better?" Peter asked as he sat down on the bed and held my hand.

"Why did you bring me to your room?" I asked as he smiled.

"Because I can watch over you and care for you without anyone getting too many ideas. I know that you hate the idea of people thinking that you're in a relationship with me, but-"

"Peter," I said as I let go of his hand and pulled on his shirt collar to bring him closer to me. Before He could react, I returned the kiss from before. Only that this time, it was my feelings that were being expressed. "I love you Peter," I said with a smile as he turned a bright red.

"Alice my sweet," he whispered as he hugged me and snuggled into the crook of my neck before planting a kiss on my shoulder. I gasped as I felt myself go weak. "Your love is my greatest treat. I knew that deep down you truly did love me."

"Stop rhyming," I said as I wrapped my arms around him. "It's cute when you're a rabbit, but it only makes me want to break that habit." I rhymed as I watched him blush in surprise. I smiled as I turned away and laid down and closed my eyes. "I'll see you when I wake up, my beloved white rabbit."

"Wait a minute Alice!" Peter cried in disappointment as I started to drifted off into sleep. "Good night my sweet," he finally said with a smile as he kissed me good night.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I sat up in the large bed.

"I'll be sleeping in the room Vivaldi had prepared for you."

"Nope," I said as I scooted over and patted the bed. His face instantly lit up before going red. He walked over to the bed and turned into a rabbit before getting into the covers. "Why did you change back?" I asked as I patted his cute little head even though I already knew his answer.

"Because Alice may get uncomfortable and-"

"Peter, I said I loved you the way you are. Your human form is _better_ than your rabbit form."

Peter smiled but shook his head surprising me. "This is the best choice for now otherwise..." his voice became a whisper as I blushed. "But could I do one thing?" I nodded as he hopped over to me and closed his eyes. I watched in amusement as his cute ears twitched before he spoke again. "Can I hear your heartbeat?" he asked as he held his ear to my chest. I nodded as I remembered that unlike me, everyone in Wonderland had clocks for hearts.

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump_

My heart was beating fast from his proximity and he smiled when he realized that it was him who was making my heart race. Before I knew it, Peter had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. I took him in my arms and placed him next to me as he suddenly changed back. I was surprised when his arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me into his embrace.

"You're right," he whispered before he fell asleep again. "My human form _is_ better."

And that is how we fell asleep.

Of course Ace grinned at us the following time change, which happened to be evening. But we didn't care. Peter and I were already happy together and it took some time but I was finally able to get him to control himself more towards me when we were in company. He was cute as a rabbit, but he was far more enjoyable as a human.

* * *

 **Hey its Black! I'm not dead. Sorry for all of my delays! I will become a responsible adult and try to upload all of my finished stories before my college classes start. I hope you enjoyed this story and please don't hate me too much. Also, please let me know if you would like another pairing or if you have ideas for a new story. I'll listen to them and do my best! (^-^)b**

 **Thank you for your patience!**

 **-Black**


End file.
